Pretty Girl
by Library's Poltergeist
Summary: Songfic set to Pretty Girl by Sugarcult. Not about Kimiko! Rai and Omi's time with the darkside. Edited


Just edited! No new stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Xaiolin Showdown or "Pretty Girl".

Warning: Dark stuff. Don't like, don't read.

. . . .: Thank you very much.

keri2004: Yes! I love that pairing, but I can't find anyone else who's written it…

TamerTerra: Sorry about that. Don't worry, it is. In my opinion, it's the other way around. Omi swore as a Xaiolin Dragon, if he renounces that, he's free, and his friends wouldn't think twice about taking him back. Rai is stuck there with nowhere to go. Wuya's all he's got. But that's just my opinion.

* * *

Rai leaned forward, pulling one knee forward to support his upper half. He couldn't remember having ever felt so empty. The only other occasion that came remotely close was the time when he learned that his mother, his only living relation who gave a damn about what happened to him, had been killed in a car accident. Or maybe the time his father had left him all alone in front of the huge maw of the circus, with no one but himself to depend on.

**Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
**

**Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
**

**That's what you get for falling again  
**

**You can never get 'em out of your head**

**That's what you get for falling again  
**

**You can never get 'em out of your head**

He'd fallen. He turned to the Heylin side and deserved exactly what he was… no… no one deserved to go through this. He thought of the Xaiolin Dragons, and what they were dong now, probably scheming up a way to defeat Wuya or complaining about what a traitor he was. He'd do anything to- almost anything, anything but go through that again- to go back. But, pride and a healthy survival instinct forbade it.

**It's the way  
**

**That he makes you feel  
**

**It's the way  
**

**That he kisses you  
**

**It's the way  
**

**That he makes you fall in love**

The worst part was that, in some sick twisted way, he'd enjoyed it, enjoyed the way she felt against him. He never should have pestered her for attention, and now he'd gotten too much. She used him for her own pleasure then left him alone on silken sheets. He pulled his other knee to his chest and slowly rocked back and forth, tears streaming from his eyes. He felt like such a whore.

**She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
**

**Her killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men  
**

**And that's what you get for falling again  
**

**You can never get 'em out of your head  
**

**And that's what you get for falling again  
**

**You can never get 'em out of your head**

The cymric known as Omi leapt onto a higher branch, one of the thin, whippy ones that wouldn't support the weight of the larger carnivores. They weren't all bad, but he hadn't been around long enough to know which ones were (somewhat) sympathetic and which ones had been in animal form for so long that they were now nothing more than savage beasts. Vaguely, he remembered how proud he had been of his "tiger instincts". Tiger… Ha! When he'd agreed to go with Chase, the only bright side he had been able to find was that there wouldn't be as much of a size difference between him and his "teammates." And he'd been turned into… Not a tiger, not a lion, not even a cub or one of the smaller cats, like an ocelot, but instead been transformed into… a housecat. Just a pet… Chase's pet.

**It's the way**

**That he makes you feel  
**

**It's the way  
**

**That he kisses you  
**

**It's the way  
**

**That he makes you fall in love**

But dignity wasn't the only thing Chase had deprived him of. That… that… he knew no words to describe him; the closest thing he had were some colorful words he'd overheard Raimundo using to describe Jack Spicer… had taken something far more precious to him. Unable to curl up and cry, which sent another pang of yearning for his true form through his mind; he pressed himself up against the tree and tried to make himself as small as possible.

**It's the way  
**

**That he makes you feel  
**

**It's the way  
**

**That he kisses you  
**

**It's the way  
**

**That he makes you fall in love  
**

**Love**

A golem entered the room with a change of clothes and a scroll from _her_. Wiping the tears from his face, he cautiously unrolled the message to see Wuya's spidery script.

_Raimundo-_

_I'm off taking over the Americas. While I'm gone, I want you to take a squad to Australia with the Golden Tiger Claws and have it under martial law by the time I return. After you have the leader's unconditional surrender, come back, leave the document on the table beside my throne, and wait in your room. The servants will bring you anything you desire._

It was unsigned, of course. How very much like her.

**Pretty girl, pretty girl**

**Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
**

**Pretty soon she'll figure out  
**

**You can never get 'em out of your head**

Omi tensed, he still wasn't used to that feeling, the sharp tugging on the corner of his mind and the headache that the images presented gave. Chase had this link with all of his warriors, he had been told, but he never saw any of the others' faces screw up in pain before they padded off to do their master's bidding. Maybe it was just something you got used to, but he hoped he didn't stay long enough to find out. The images made the intention perfectly clear; his voice was completely unnecessary. His hackles rose once more at the mere memory of it. It was velvet-covered steel, soft and deadly… and seductive.

**It's the way  
**

**That he makes you cry  
**

**It's the way  
**

**That he's in your mind  
**

**It's the way  
**

**That he makes you fall in love**

He lay on his back, cold, empty, and alone. Why was he still here? He wasn't needed, barely wanted, and definitely not appreciated. Slowly, he sat up and looked wearily towards the closet. He had no idea what to do. He didn't want to go to his old friends, the ones from the circus; he just couldn't look into their faces and admit that he was the cause of this darkness. He was pretty tight with them, but… he just wouldn't be able to live with himself if they lost faith in him too. He fell back onto the bed with a sigh. They had probably already renounced him, but avoiding them allowed him to avoid that particular reality. Just as he was about to reach for the Golden Tiger Claws, another golem entered the room, this time with a summons.

**It's the way  
**

**That he makes you feel  
**

**It's the way  
**

**That he kisses you  
**

**It's the way  
**

**That he makes you fall in love  
**

**Love**

Across time, the two dragons rose. Two youths bound by foolish promises and blinded by wounded prides and visions of honor. Hating their predicament and giving in to despair, ignoring hopes of a better future with laughing friends and stable frames of mind. Those days were over; they were left empty, with nothing but the pleasant memories of their betrayed friends left. No longer did they dwell on thoughts of training and longings for civilization; there was no room for those things in their warped mentalities. Their only comfort now was the oblivion they met each time they closed their eyes. And their greatest torment the moment of awakening as they realized that their surroundings were reality, and not some vivid nightmare.

* * *

I meant to put this in earlier, but forgot. Omi is referred to as a cymric because it's the closest breed I could find, but if you know one that looks more like him, please let me know.

Review on your way out, and if you must flame, make it constructive.


End file.
